Somebody To Love 1
Somebody To Love 1 'Summary' Jake wants Jenna back but will he get another chance. Bianca realizes that she made a big mistake with her baby and Drew Torres. Issabella, Finn, and Tom are friends but will things get more friendly than usual with Issabella and Tom. Luke will have a cool plot in this episode and the next one. 'Main Plot-Jake and Jenna' Part 1 Plot 1 Jake is at The Dot '''when he gets a text from Jenna ' Jenna: We will never get back together not ever. Jake: Then why did you text me? Jenna: You jerk! '''Jake chuckles then leaves The Dot. 'Part 2 of Plot 1' Jenna: Jake, what made you change your mind Jake: You and Tyson come first you are my life and the reason I am here and not dead by that guy that shot Drew. Jenna: Come here and move back I need you my life is a mess without you Jake: I`m always here for you 'Part 3 of Plot 1' Tyson is in his rocking chair and Jake gives him a bottle when there is a knock on the door. Jake opens it to find K.C. Guthrie there soaked with one little suitcase. ''' K.C.: Please let me in Jenna and Jake: K.C.!!!!! K.C.: suprise? Jenna: What are you doing here? When did you get back? Where's Lisa? Jake: And why are you soaked? K.C.: Guys, sit down. I'll explain everything. Sub Plot-Issabella and Tom Sub plot - Part 1 '''Tom is running down the hallway looking for Spanish Class and runs into Issabella. Issabella: Whoa!! Slow down there. Tom: Oh sorry, I'm late for Spanish Class and I can't find it. Issabella: I'll walk you down. My mom showed around all over the school. Tom: Thanks, my parents didn't. Issabella: Haha! I'm Issabella but call me Izzy. Tom: I'm Tom. Pleased to meet you. Issabella: Back at ya. Part 2 At lunchtime, Issabella and Tom sit at a table. Issabella: So your parents enrolled Degrassi? My mom was here, too. Tom: Yes. My dad repeated grade 11 because he was expelled the year before due to some kind of trouble. My mom made it all the way through. They later got married a year after they graduated. Issabella: Woow! My mom was pregnant with me when she was 13. My dad was never around. All he wanted to do was party with the other delinquents. Ever heard of Lakehurst High? Tom: Yeah! That's the school that burnt down. Degrassi's former rival school. All the sudents came her after the fire. Oh and somebody from Lakehurst killed a guy everyone loved. He's still in jail. Issabella: You know your history. My parents went there. Mom transferred to Degrassi for a fresh start before the fire and she brought me with her. Dad came after the fire. Tom: Lucas, right? My parents disliked him alot. My dad almost fought him. Issabella: Also, Mom dated the guy who died. His name was J.T. Yorke. I remember him well. Mom has the last piece of footage of him. Tom: My parents were great friends with him. Issabella: Dad made fun of him right in front of his close friend and his ex-girlfriend. This was a few months after he died. Tom: Wow. What a... Issabella: Jerk? You could say that. I won't mind. Tom: Yeah , that. The two smile at each other. She develops a crush on him. He develops half a crush. 'Third Plot-Luke and Christian' Plot 3 - Part 1 Luke and Christan are talking at lunchtime, waiting for Zig. Luke: So. You're an FTM transgender like Adam? Christan: Yep. We're FTM bros. Luke: Cool. As you know, I'm autistic. Christan: Yeah. How are you anyways? Luke: I'm seem to be improving but the doctors will be the judges on that. Christan: Ok. I wish you the best, man. Luke: Thanks Christain. Actually I have a doctors appointment today can you come, for support Christian: Umm I`ll love too. 'Fourth' Plot-Bianca and Drew Part 1 Bianca: What have I done? I'm so...ugh!!!! I better call Drew. Bianca calls Drew and he picks up. Drew: What do you want B? Bianca: I'm sorry I being selfish. Jenna's words kinda touched my heart. Drew: So? Bianca: I wanna keep the baby. Drew: You sure? If you do then there's no turning back. Bianca: Yes. Part 2 Bianca: Honey? Drew: Yes? Bianca: Come help me plan the wedding. Drew: Coming. Bianca: Should we get married in a church, a rooftop, the school or on a hill. Drew: Wow. Rooftop: No. Bianca: School: No. Drew: How about the park? Bianca: Yes. Better. Drew: I'll be in charge of invites. You, wedding setting. Bianca: Gotcha: Drew: I love you. Bianca: I love you more.